Come Undone
by tears of broken dreams
Summary: A journey to save Kagome's soul, brings old friends, and enemy's together. Will Inuyasha be able to save the one he loves with out losing himself in the process? Full summary inside  Inu/Kag San/Miro Aya/Ko S/R  Minors read at your own risk.
1. New Life

**Come Undone**

**Okay here is a new story for any of all that are reading my other stories, don't worry I will have new chapters out soon. I know I have been gone for a while but hey college sucks and I have been busy with my book. So here is the newest story that I just randomly had a dream about, read, enjoy and please review. I have changed a lot of things in this particular story, if you don't like it to bad I am the writer let me write, complain in a review if you want.**

**Ps. I do not own anything in this story i.e. Inuyasha or the characters, and in no way am I making any profit from this.**

**I do however own my ideas and my original characters.**

**Summary: Things have not calmed down at all in the feudal era. Naraku has become like the wind, but the hunt for the jewel shards still continues. Kagome has gone home for a small break from her stressful life. Inuyasha and the gang are waiting for her return when Kikyo makes her way into the village, not the living doll of clay; she is alive blood flowing through her veins, soul collectors gone. She is whole again, but at what cost. Welcomed to join their hunt for the jewel shards and revenge on Naraku no one suspects that he is behind it all. Rated for blood, gore and****adult situations. (Inu/Kag San/Miro Aya/Ko R/S)**

**

* * *

**

Sitting in Kaede's hut Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha to let her return to her time to gather much needed supplies for their journey. Miroku and Sango sat watching the two banter like children as they sipped the stew that Kaede has graciously made them.

"Please Inuyasha just five days, that's all I am asking. I need to get more supplies so we can set out on our next mission." Kagome pleaded her large doe eyes begging.

Inuyasha watched, he didn't want her to go back to her time, and not because he thought her schooling was stupid or that they were in such a hurry to find the next lead to a jewel shard or Naraku, but because he could not protect her there. He sighed as he watched her pleading, she didn't know how much it hurt him when she left, she was his first real friend and he depended on her as much as she depended on him.

"Look you can go back for five days, but you have to promise you won't come back here complaining that you forgot something or you have a stupid test to take. You have to stay here till I say you can go back." He growled out avoiding her eyes.

"Fine" Kagome walked over to him and threw her arms around him "thank you, thank you thank you." She chanted over and over.

He inwardly smirked, they had been traveling together for almost four years, and they had become quite close even if it was only when they were alone. And though he would never show it he was always thrilled whenever she graced him with such physical affection. It reassured their friendship, and it made Inuyasha feel less alone in the world.

Kagome let go of him and smiled "Looks like I will be seeing you guys later, Kirarra can you take me home please?" She asked the nine tailed cat demon who purred and sauntered outside of the hut.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha thanking him again "Remember wench five day's that's it." Kagome nodded and ran outside.

Inuyasha waited till his keen hearing picked up Kirarra taking flight before he left the hut without as much as a word. The others threw him knowing glances but did not say anything as he left. He took to the tree tops, running with his demon speed till he caught sight of Kirarra. He followed them only to make sure Kagome made it to the well safely, so many demon attacks had been reported in the area as of late that he was not taking any chances.

He watched as the girl from the future gracefully slipped off of Kirarra and moved towards well. He bounded from the tree and moved. It cut him deeply when she left lately, he could not follow not even as he used to secretly watching her from the shadows, and making sure she was perfectly safe in the comfort of her home. Instead he had to stay here to protect the village as he had promised to do so long ago. He inhaled deeply the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, mixed with a slight hint of vanilla warmed his soul. It was so uniquely Kagome and it brought a smile to his face.

A whole week without her, he inhaled one more time, committing her scent to his being had become somewhat of a ritual to him. It reassured him that she was real, that she was his to protect, to care for, and to cherish, ultimately she was his. Even though he knew this and he could tell from the glances he got from Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirarra and even Kaede that they knew it too. Kagome seemed oblivious to it at all, and though he wished to just take her into his arms and hold her whispering his love and affection into her ear as they sat high in the safe embraces of the god tree, it would have to wait, until Naraku was gone, Kikyo was at rest and the jewel of four souls was complete. Only then could he take the chance to be with Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked as she looked at her dog eared friend who seemed zoned out. A fang poking out from his mouth a grin on his face, She walked over to him and tweaked his ear gently "Don't worry dog boy, I will back in five days promise." Inuyasha looked at her his golden eyes boring into hers. "Hey I might even bring you back a treat." Inuyasha encircled his arms around Kagome pulling her against him, he inhaled deeply. "Hurry back wench" He said as he let her go and watched as she jumped back into the well that granted her passage from her time to his.

* * *

When Inuyasha arrived back to the village Miroku and Sango were in Kaede's hut discussing the jewel.

"Lady Kaede have you heard any rumors amongst the people of this village about the jewel or Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Sango I have hear many rumors, I wanted to share them with ye all but Kagome and Inuyasha decided to act like children and argue." Kaede said with a small smile.

"Hey if you wanted to say something you should have spit it out old hag" Inuyasha said.

Kaede ignored him and proceeded to speak "Some of the rumors are troubling. I have heard a few wayward travelers speaking of increasing demon attacks in the western lands. I have heard nothing on Naraku however or the jewel shards. I have heard somewhat of the possible whereabouts of my sister though." Kaede paused and looked towards Inuyasha who was looking back at her. "Her soul collectors have been spotted several times over the past month in a small village not far from here. A merchant from that village came about a day ago saying he saw her collectors vanish in a puff of red smoke, and they heard wails coming from the nearby forest. Since then they have not seen Kikyo or her soul collectors."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha "Should we go to this village and try to find out what has happened?" Inuyasha stood "I will go you and Sango can stay here and protect the village, I won't be too long."

Sango looked between the men; she felt her heart breaking not only for Inuyasha but for Kagome also. It seemed that recently whenever the young priestess was gone Kikyo found a way back into Inuyasha's world and when Kagome found out she would be upset, of course she would never show that to Inuyasha, but to Sango she would sob, and it made Sango want to hate Inuyasha for putting Kagome through that emotional torment. Yet, she also could understand where Inuyasha was coming from even if Kagome could not. Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love, the first person to welcome him into her world, it may not have been a complete acceptance, but for a half demon any kindness was enough. He was also bound to gain revenge for the loss of Kikyo's soul. Sango had to hold back her tears for both her friends.

* * *

Inuyasha had left sometime during the night, he felt his heart breaking. He knew once Kagome found out she would misunderstand the whole situation. But he couldn't think about that now he was bound by his word, and if he could not keep his word what was he worth to himself or to Kagome.

When he had arrived at the village the villagers only reiterated what Kaede had told them, when he went searching in the forest he caught no scent of the living dead priestess. He hurried back to Kaede's and was glad he had not encountered Kikyo, but he was also worried what her absence could mean to him and his pack.

He counted the day's they seemed to go by so slowly, it was the fourth day of her absence and every fiber of his being was screaming for him to retrieve Kagome, but he could do no such thing, she would be beyond mad at him and he would suffer through many sits.

It was the fourth day and the village was eerily silent every one remained in their houses as the mist of spring rain fell upon them. Inuyasha sat under the protective covering of Kaede's hut, Miroku at his side and Sango entertaining Shippo while Kaede cooked.

A soft breeze wafted across the men at they sat, but Inuyasha with his heightened senses caught something. It smelt of incense and Azalea's, he shifted uncomfortably the scent was familiar, as if from a distant memory.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's sudden agitation "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Inuyasha stood as a figured walked from behind the tree line. The image was so different from what he had seen in recent years, col, and pale, unfeeling, uncaring. Yet this image was flushed with life a tinge of pink, eyes a glow with feeling and emotion, it was very much alive. The figure ran towards him until it came right in front of him.

Miroku was shocked into silence, he could barely breath. Hands came up holding Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha" The figure said softly. Inuyasha had to take a breath he reached out and touched the figures shoulder. "Kikyo you're... you're" He did not know how to explain it but her she was alive.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, before Miroku cleared his throat. "Lady Kikyo Please come inside and out of the rain I am sure Lady Kaede will be surprised to see you." Hesitantly she let go of Inuyasha and looked at Miroku, "You are right Monk." She walked inside.

Sango and Shippo immediately gazed at the priestess in shock, while Kaede looked on cautiously. "Please sister sit." Kikyo sat her eyes darting all over the hut, as memories flooded through her, and sensations she had not felt in years rushed through her. "How did ye become this way?" Kaede asked

Kikyo looked at her aged sister "I am unsure, all I know is that a week ago I lay dying, my soul returning to the spirit world. My soul collectors had been destroyed by something. The early this morning I awoke by a river not far from her I brushed my hand against a rock and began to bleed." Kikyo said with much excitement.

"Is there anything else that you can remember about how you became this way? I fear very much now that you are once again apart of the world of the living." Kaede said trying hard not to hurt the feelings of her resurrected sister.

"Why do you fear me Kaede, I am no longer cold and unfeeling. I am alive and I can make better choices because I feel." Kikyo said. "I can help. I am not here to hurt any of you." Kikyo said looking around the room her eyes once again landing on Inuyasha. "I swear to you I am not going to hurt your young priestess. I just wish to be allies, to help you find the jewel shards, teach the young priestess things she may not know, and get revenge on Naraku."

Inuyasha looked at his comrades hoping they would say something; he was currently not in any position to make decisions. Sango caught on "I wish I could believe you Kikyo but, how do we know that this is not some ploy by you and Naraku to catch us off guard? I do not mean to offend you, but you did work with him in the past. "

"That was when I was nothing more than an incomplete soul, filled with hatred and misunderstanding, but I am now alive and feeling as I have explained. I can make my own choices with a clear mind. So now I wish you to make up your own minds without any outside influences. Do not think of how the young priestess may feel if I join your group. I know she dislikes me and if I was her I would dislike myself, and though she might believe I am trying to take back what was once bestowed upon me, I am not. My life has passed the chances for that happiness are over and put to rest, it is now time for a new beginning and if I have to explain myself to her before any of you will accept me then I will. Where is she, I would presume she would be here but she is not."

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, "She went back to her own time to get supplies. "He paused. "Look Kikyo I know I promised to get revenge for you, but I don't know if it is such a good thing to have you travel with us." Everyone was shocked at Inuyasha's words.

Kikyo stood she walked towards him her movements slow. She stood before him her pride shining in her eyes; she placed her hand above his heart. "Inuyasha, your love for her is strong, but don't let that cloud your mind. She needs me to teach her, she has had no training in the life of a priestess; she has much to learn, I can teach her. I am not trying to take you from her or her from you, can't you see she is the one you have been waiting for all your life, and I can. If you are worried of how it affects me listen close, what we had was fleeting, would you have been happy living a mortal life. I was selfish because I was alone; you were selfish because you didn't want to be. It was love, but not what you have with her. Now make a decision"

Everyone in the hut stood in silence her words shocking and aweing. Inuyasha gave a small smile, so even Kikyo could see how much he cared for Kagome. "Kikyo I will speak with Kagome but I can't guarantee my words will be enough" he said sadly. "When it comes to you she doesn't exactly trust me." Kikyo chuckled "Just bring her here Inuyasha and I will speak with her."

Inuyasha nodded "Fine but tomorrow, I promised her five days."

"Okay then I am going to go out and introduce myself to the villagers, Kaede will you accompany me, it will be just like old times." Kaede stood and followed her sister out of the hut.

"Well that was interesting; I wonder how Lady Kagome will take this." Miroku said "But then again I am sure Inuyasha could use some means to convince her." He said suggestively earning a slap from Sango and Shippo.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't even hear what Miroku said he was lost in thought. He couldn't take it any longer he needed to see Kagome. He ran out of the hut and towards the well, pushing himself with all his might. He jumped into the well and in a flash of light was transported to the modern era. As Inuyasha exited the well house he was assaulted by many scents but one that caught off guard was the scent of tears coming from the house.

Inuyasha leapt into the tree nearest Kagome's window and opened it. Kagome's scent was all over the room, he relished in it before he walked out of the room to find his women. Fresh tears caught his nose as he entered the Kitchen, there he saw Kagome's mother sitting at the table her face in her hands tears streaming down her face.

"Oka-san" Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome's mother looked up. "Oh Inuyasha." The tears overflowed. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Over the years she had become a second mother to him, and he had always seen her happy, never sad. "Kagome she's, she's gone" Inuyasha felt his heart stop, he couldn't breathe. "Gone?" was the only thing that came out. "Inuyasha she went to register for her college classes on Monday and she never came back home." Inuyasha ran out of the house blindly searching through the city full of atrocious scents, hoping to find one trace of Kagome's. But there was nothing, he howled atop a building the pain he felt was unlike any other he had ever felt. He rushed back to the house, Kagome's mother still sitting crying. He walked over to her and knelt before her taking her hand in his. With desperation in his voice he spoke looking into her eyes. "Oka-san I will find Kagome, I swear to you I will bring her back safe and unharmed." Kagome's mother gave a small smile. "Of course you will Inuyasha, then I will finally get those adorable grandchildren, I have been wanting." Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, her smile small, and her eyes trusting. Inuyasha blushed slightly, and nodded, he would search the city till he found her.

* * *

He had returned reluctantly to the feudal era after a week and a half of searching for his missing priestess, by request from Kagome's mother to inform their friends of Kagome being missing.

When he got out of the well he was surrounded by the last scent he wanted to smell, it was the stench of wolf. It got stronger as he entered the village; he walked into Kaede's hut, shocked to see Koga's legs bandaged up and lying in the corner. He could smell the blood from his wounds "What the hell happened." Inuyasha asked disturbing the silence in the hut. Sango looked up "Inuyasha where have you been?" Koga who had been sleeping soundly awoke his eyes darting to Inuyasha.

"Sango where is Miroku, and the others?" Inuyasha asked. "They are tending to Koga's injured pack. "Inuyasha what happened, why have you returned so late?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango tears threating to spill from his eyes. "She's gone Sango. Kagome is gone, I went back to see here that night, and when I did I found her mother in tears, saying Kagome never came home the day she went back."

"That's because she is here in the feudal era dog shit" Koga croaked out. "And how would you know you bastard?" Inuyasha growled.  
"Because Inuyasha she was the one who attacked his pack." Sango said and Koga growled. "No Sango it wasn't her, I mean it was her physical form but it was not the Kagome we know, she was soulless."

Inuyasha heard the others enter the hut; he turned to see Kikyo and Kaede who looked sorrowful. "Inuyasha I am sorry" Kikyo said. "What do you have to be sorry for? Did you. How could you?" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha please listen, we don't know how it happened but it was as I suspected since my sister came back to the living. Someone was playing with their soul. When the soul is complete in one form the other cannot live. Whoever has done this is powerful beyond anything we have ever seen."

"How can I go to her mother and explain this?" Inuyasha growled, "How can I tell her I failed her, and Kagome." Inuyasha felt like ripping something apart.

"Look you mangy mutt this isn't your fault, she was with some of Nark's minions when we were attacked. So there has to be a way to get her back. As soon as I regain y strength I am going to find her, and kill that bastard Naraku." Koga said.

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of the house in anger, he found himself at the well. He was contemplating all that he had learned. His sweet Kagome had lost her soul and was now nothing more than a puppet to Naraku. It had happened again, except this time it was much worse. Naraku had stolen his love, his mate, his Kagome. His heart was torn, he had not even gotten the chance to tell her how much she meant to him and now he would never get the chance. He was so lost in thought he did not here Koga enter the clearing hobbling and cursing his injuries.

"Inuyasha" Koga called gaining his attention "You need to calm you yokai, or it will take over and you will cause more destruction."

Inuyasha looked down at his claws they were longer, he felt his inner demon rising. "Inuyasha I swear to you we will get her back. I know it must hurt beyond words to find your intended gone, and seemingly impossible to reach. But if anyone get bring her back its us, now are you gonna help us or not?" 

Inuyasha looked at his wolf comrade "When do we set out?"

"Tomorrow, but we head to the west first to see your brother. Something is wrong in the western territories, and I believe it has something to do with Naraku."

Inuyasha nodded Koga tuned and made his way back to the village. Inuyasha stayed by the well thinking of his beloved and longed to feel her soft skin, to smell her fresh sent and to kiss her pouting lips. He would get her back, and when he did he would never let her go.


	2. Urgent

Come Undone Chapter two

**I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. **

**Okay in this story here are the ages for every one**

**Kagome is 23 Inuyasha is 250 **

**Sango is 24 Kikyo is over fifty years old and appears in her early 20's**

**Miroku is 29 Kaede is 56 **

**Rin is 17 Sesshomaru 350 **

**

* * *

**

The castle of the Western Lands was a magnificent fortress. It was guarded by demons of such ferocity that no human or low life demon would come near it. Sesshomaru had decided almost eight years ago to return to his fortress, in order to secure schooling for his then nine year old ward that needed to be educated in the various aspects of demons and their rules, regulations, and other such frivolous stuff. Others from the demon council had tried to question him on why he would do such a thing for a mere human, though he would not explain to those worthless demons why.

He had his reasons, one being the fact of the first miscalculated fight with his brother cost him an arm. Other demons knew of his injury and he was sure they reported it to all those on the demon council, and yet no one responded to aid him. Instead it was a mere human child that tried to help even though the help was unwanted and unneeded. The second reason was that she was his to watch over, she had devoted her life to him a loyal servant, and their fore he would grace her with the privileges of being the ward of the west. Many thought he took her in and had become her father figure. But those were stupid opinions in his mind, he held no emotion a father would towards his human ward, and for the longest time he merely tolerated her presence in his life.

His realization changed though almost a week ago when his ward was abducted from his home, midday, while he was out patrolling his lands. He would never forget when Jaken had come bounding towards him fear set in the toad demon's eyes, as he told him Rin was taken, and not by Naraku but by someone he thought he could trust. It was his younger brother's women who had bombarded his house with enough spiritual energy to kill all inside. Sesshomaru did not waste any time as he ran after the scent of his ward, and came face to face with what appeared to be Kagome. He was certain it was her, her scent was the same; the scar he learned in earlier years that had come from his brother on the apex of her neck.

He would have attacked to kill, but Rin who lay on the ground behind her begged him not to. Saying that this was not Kagome that something was wrong with her, and she knew not what she was doing. Sesshomaru would have attacked anyway but when he looked into the priestess' eyes he saw it was true. They were void of life, she could see no emotion from the girl, and he felt something was terribly wrong.

That was when Naraku appeared by her side with a wicked smile on his face, he did not speak him only laughed as they disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Rin ran towards Sesshomaru enveloping him in a hug thanking him for sparing her corrupted friend. But Sesshomaru was not listening to her words, instead he returned her hug, and he realized she was not just tolerated in his life, no she was needed and he would do everything in his power to keep her there.

* * *

When his brother had shown up to his home, he was angered he wanted to tear him to shreds for causing Rin pain, and though he would never openly admit it he wanted to harm him for harming his own intended. Sesshomaru did not know how the young women Kagome became a living corpse, but he figured it was his brothers doing, especially when he saw the dead priestess who Inuyasha once cared for by his side.

"Otouto why have you come here?" Sesshomaru asked trying to hold his anger back. He had come to an understanding with Inuyasha three years ago. His otouto was strong, and was worth of being the second son of the most powerful Lord of the West.

"We have come because something has happened aniki ." Inuyasha said his eyes downcast as he saw the anger in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru put his hand to the hilt of his sword, Rin who was standing at his side saw this and placed her hand on top of her Lords' and shook her head no. Sesshomaru relaxed taking Rin's hand in his instead.

"I have failed Kagome. Something happened and her soul returned to Kikyo and gave her life, and from what I have come to know Kagome is without a soul and attacking people who are her friends. She attacked Koga and his pack and there is no telling who she will attack next. We heard of the increased demon attacks in your realm, and we thought maybe it has something to do with what happened to Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Otouto, I have seen you intended in fact she attacked my house hold, and kidnapped my ward." Sesshomaru said this calmly. This scared Inuyasha had he killed her.

"Doesn't worry I did not bring harm to her, but you must know it is Naraku who has done this. I will stand for this no longer; I will find and destroy him for using one of my own pack members to destroy what she has healed." Rin looked up at him and smiled.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru "You consider Kagome your pack member?" he asked confused.

"Of course she is you intended is she not?" Inuyasha's face grew solemn. "Now you may all stay within my house and we will set out within three days to hunt down Naraku and destroy him for good.

Everyone nodded while servants came to show them to their rooms. "Inuyasha we must speak come with me." Inuyasha and Rin followed after Sesshomaru.

* * *

When Sesshomaru entered his study his saw Inuyasha and Rin enter. Rin came to stand beside him as he sat down behind his desk. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Rin. "Rin why are you in here? I did not ask for you." She just smiled at him. "My lord though you have not asked me here, I must stay to make sure no harm comes to my Inu-onii-chan." Sesshomaru let out a small growl at the affectionate name she gave his otouto, and mostly because she called him hers. "Do you believe I will hurt my otouto?" Rin giggled. "I know you won't my Lord but Inu-onii-chan might say something and you will take it the wrong way and hurt him. Or he might try to hurt you and fail and hurt himself in the process." She said at this Sesshomaru smirked. He grasped her wrist and pulled it towards his mouth, letting his fangs graze over the soft flesh, not caring that Inuyasha was in the room. Her eyes glazed over, and his male pride soared, he dropped her wrist and turned to his brother who was burning red, embarrassed at the affection he witnessed, and angered by the longing to be that affectionate with Kagome.

"Otouto, do not blame yourself for this. I can see it in your eyes, and it is bringing down your pack. We will retrieve Kagome and destroy Naraku in the process. After she attacked my household I have heard rumors that she is attacking wherever a jewel shard is rumored to have been." Sesshomaru paused.

"Why would Naraku have her attack your house unless he wanted you to kill her?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru contemplated before answering "Perhaps he did, or perhaps he wanted something else, whatever the case may be, we can't allow him to continue."

"Are you bringing Rin and the Toad with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Jaken yes but Rin will be taken somewhere safe; so that no harm will come to her will I am unable to protect her." Sesshomaru said. Rin huffed indignantly "Why must I stay behind Lord Sesshomaru, why can't I come along just like when I was younger. You won't have to worry about me I know how to fight, I can protect myself." Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "You will do as I tell you." He commanded. Rin stepped out from behind the desk and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inu-onii-chan please, please, let me come. She is my friend to I deserve to go along. I won't be a bother I promise." Sesshomaru growled loudly. "Sorry Rin Sesshomaru's word is law; you have to listen to him." Rin turned and glared at Sesshomaru before leaving the room.

"Why don't you let her come with us Sesshomaru she has as much right as everyone else to be there when we defeat Naraku?" Inuyasha said annoyed at how his brother was treating Rin.

"She is but a child Inuyasha, she knows nothing of brutality." Sesshomaru said his eyes lingering at the door.

"She has seen life, death, brutality and so much pain. Sesshomaru she is not a child by any standards she is a mature young women, even I can see that." Sesshomaru growled darkly at his words. "I am not talking about her like that, you know what I mean. She is not a child, if we were in Kagome's era she would be, but here she is a women capable of making her own decisions." Inuyasha spoke trying to make Sesshomaru understand.

"What is the real reason you do not want her to travel with us?" Inuyasha pried. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were filled with worry. "You're worried she will see what you really are. That's it isn't it. You don't want her to see you when you are in killer mode."

"She has never seen me like that before; I have never killed in front of her. I have never been merciless in front of her." Sesshomaru said

"It is a part of who you are Sesshomaru; she needs to see it or you will never truly be accepted by her." Inuyasha stood and walked to the door. He turned back to Sesshomaru "Hey Aniki" he said Sesshomaru looked up at him "I am glad you have someone to protect, at least we know you can feel."

Those words echoed in his mind long after Inuyasha had left. He remembered the words uttered by his father so long ago, and he too was glad that he had someone to protect.

* * *

Rin was pacing back and forth in her room; she was thoroughly upset with Sesshomaru. How could he not allow her to go, this was her friend they were talking about. She did not want to sit in some castle pampered like some spoiled child while the ones she cared about were risking their lives. She began to throw her pillows and sheets of the bed and towards the door. "Are you so angry you intend to harm me with pillows?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood in the door way.

Rin turned to him a scowl on her face. "Get out of my room" she spat out. Sesshomaru glared at her. "Are you ordering me around in my house?" he asked trying to keep calm.

"Oh how I forget how gracious you have been to me allowing lowly human Rin to be in your house. Forgive me my humble most benevolent lord Sesshomaru; I must have forgotten my insignificant place in this world." She said as she attempted to walk past him.

Sesshomaru quickly closed the door, and with his demon speed, pushed Rin against it, his right arm at her waist, his left hand outstretched on the door. He watched as her breathing increased, her face becoming red with anger. "Let me go Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to leave this place, I wish to leave you, for I am not worthy to walk in your shadow."

Sesshomaru growled loudly he moved he head to the crook of her neck and nipped at the tender flesh, causing her to yelp. "Calm yourself Rin" Rin tried to push him off of her, he nipped harder at her neck, causing her to yelp again. She stopped moving and stifled a low moan as Sesshomaru began to lap at the abused flesh.

He pulled back his eyes red his fangs elongated, Rin stared at him, she was not afraid. In fact she felt more drawn to him, she reached up and traced the markings on his face. "Are you frightened Rin?" he asked his voice darker and more gruff. Rin shuddered, "No my Lord, I could never fear you." Sesshomaru growled darkly and brought a sharp claw to her throat, dragging it slowly over her jugular he looked into confidently.

He pressed his body against hers, "I could kill you without blinking, and you are so fragile." He said. Rin placed her hands on his face cupping it gently. "Of course you could my Lord, but you would never harm me." She said very reassured. "In battle I may not be able to control blood lust, I may kill many, without any mercy.

"But you would never hurt me if that is what you fear. I could never fear you my Lord, you could kill hundreds in front of me and I still would not fear you, because I know the ones you kill will not be innocent." Sesshomaru chuckled darkly.

"Do you fear me my Lord?" Rin asked suddenly Sesshomaru gazed at her, her fingers trailed from his face, over his jaw, down his neck, and then slowly down his chest. "Why would I fear you Rin?" he asked shuddering at her touch. "Well not fear me my lord but do you fear that I will make you weak?" she asked. He leaned down his lips hovering over hers "You do not make me weak. You make me stronger." He said as he crashed his lips over hers. The kiss was powerful and shook the very foundations of his soul. He pulled back and looked at Rin who tried to catch her breath. "My father once told me that having someone to protect, would make me stronger. I thought he was a fool, but then you came into my life such a small insignificant human, Yet to me you have become my world, and I will do anything in my power and even beyond to protect it." Rin smiled up at her lord and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "My lord I am afraid you must leave." Rin said as she snuck out of his grasp.

Sesshomaru looked at her in awe, she still after pouring out his feeling to her wanted to have him leave. "Rin" he growled. She walked over to him "My lord I would love for you to stay and I would love to be kissed over and over again by you. But that would be very inappropriate, what if the servants begin to talk? I will not become the newest conversation topic for them. I am a proper well educated girl, now please leave." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"As you wish my lady, but do be ready to leave in two day." He said as he walked out of the door. Rin smile and placed a finger to her lips. Oh how she loved her Sesshomaru, no words could express it.


	3. Save A Prayer

Come undone chapter 3

Save a Prayer

* * *

They stopped, it was a week into their journey and they had just reached the eastern lands, after hearing about an attack on the wolf pack that inhabited this area. To many it seemed insignificant, for this wolf pack was the black fur tribe, and therefore it was a wild guess as to why Naraku had Kagome attack them. They were a peaceful people, they did not interact with the world outside of them, they did not lust for power, nor did they kill or attack human villages.

Koga sat anxious to move farther up the mountain and see the damage that was caused, if the damage was anything like what happened to his pack he could hope for a few survivors. The night was silent, Inuyasha was off in the forest hunting, he would usually take Shippo, but since Kagome had been taken he needed to be alone with his thoughts, and he hated taking his anger out on his adopted fox kit.

Sango sat next to Miroku while Kikyo meditated. Shippo was snuggled up with one of the toys Kagome had given him for his last birthday, missing his adopted mother.

"Do you think he will be okay even if we can save Kagome, I mean he has changed it is like when we first met him. He is isolating himself, he doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep I am beginning to worry if he will even make it through this journey." Sango said Miroku clasped his hand with hers.

"He will be fine he is strong, he is still Inuyasha, and he is still our friend. Though I am worried for him to, I know he will persevere if only to see Kagome again." Miroku looked down at his cured hand. " I hope this will all be over soon so that, this retched thing will be gone and I can finally live my life" He gazed deeply into Sango's eyes and she blushed pulling her hand back.

"Something is off, Why would he have her attack another wolf tribe?" Koga asked again for what seemed like the millionth time. Both Sango and Miroku shook their heads. "Last time I was here they did not even know that an evil such as Naraku existed in the world, that's how isolated they are."

"Maybe that is why they were attacked. Naraku enjoys boosting his own ego, so maybe he wanted them to know who he was." Sango said. "This is true Koga, but then again Naraku can attack for no reason sometimes, or maybe he is trying to through us off his true path." Miroku concluded.

Before Koga could say anything Inuyasha's voice was heard. "Kikyo get any medical supplies we have, we are going to need them fast." Inuyasha in a blur of red entered the camp sight, a body in his arms, blood was everywhere, the pelt the person wore was stained red, and the person was barely breathing.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Sango asked as she rushed to aid him. "I found her by the river lying in a pool of blood, I recognized her scent."

Sango took a good look at the wolf demon that was now lying in the fire light "Ayame, what was she doing out her?" Inuyasha turned to look at Koga who seemed oddly quiet, his body tense unmoving.

"I don't know but from the scent of the blood it's not her own, whatever happened, someone tried to protect her and I believe whoever it was died for it." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were camped not far from the others, but far enough away so Sesshomaru did not have to deal with the awkwardness of being around Inuyasha and his pack. He watched as Rin explored the surrounding areas, much as she did when she was a child. By nightfall, Sesshomaru had Jaken go out and hunt for Rin, while they stayed at camp. Once Jaken was gone and Ah-Un went out to find their own meal Rin decided it would be for the best to stick close to her Lord.

Sesshomaru sat under a large tree relaxing, Rin watched him, it reminded her of the first time she had ever seen her Lord, and it brought a smile to her face. She walked over to him and sat next to him. She began to hum a song she once sang as a child. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and watched her for a while before pulling her onto his lap . Rin gasped at the sudden movement, she turned and came face to face with her lord. His golden eyes gazing into her deep brown ones. "Thank you my Lord for letting me comes with you." She said sincerely.

Sesshomaru nodded. "This brings back so many memories." Sesshomaru once again only nodded. "Are you going to say anything at all Lord Sesshomaru, I feel alone even though your right here" Sesshomaru though he loved when Rin chatted on about useless things, had been enjoying the silence of the night. He smirked as an Idea formed in his head. Rin who continued to speak was silenced when he kissed her pulling her flush against him. Rin enjoyed the kiss until a shout caused them both to pull back quickly.

"Milord, Milord, Inuyasha found a body by the…" Jaken's voice trailed off as he saw his master and Rin engaged in an intimate embrace. "Whose body was where master Jaken?" Rin asked blushing and trying to remove herself from Sesshomaru, but he would not let her go.

"Inuyasha found the body of the Wolf Princess Ayame by the River bloody and battered, who wounds are terrible and the priestess Kikyo may not be able to save her. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, who reluctantly let her go, she stood and walked towards Jaken. "Master Jaken take me to them."

* * *

Koga watched as Sango and Kikyo patched Ayame up, her moans of pain and protest loud in the otherwise silent night. "I can't heal her, I am unable to do such things." Koga growled "You're a priestess shouldn't you be able to?"  
Kikyo shook her head "I was a priestess taught in ways to protect the jewel of four souls I never needed to be taught to heal demons, I can't even heal humans, and I can merely help ease their suffering, or bandage them."

Koga punched a tree sending splinters of wood throughout the camp." Koga get control of yourself, you are no use to her acting like an ass." Inuyasha said only to receive a growl from Koga.

"We will have to wait till the morning, and we will know whether or not she has pulled through." Kikyo spoke.

A rustle from the bushed made everyone alert, Inuyasha had his hand on his sword, Sango grabbed her boomerang, Miroku grabbed sutras and Koga bared his fangs and claws. "Inu-Onii-Chan I heard what happened and I am here to help." The voice of Rin made every one clam down. Koga turned to her "what can you a mere human child do to help?" Koga asked. "I am not a child and Kagome-onee-sama taught me many things when she came to train me." Rin moved to the body of Ayame. She could sense the internal damage, she placed her hands over the damaged spots and her hands glowed a soft pink.

Kikyo and the others stared in disbelief " How are you able to do that?" Kikyo asked. Rin continued her ministrations as she answered "Kagome discovered it when I turned thirteen, she has helped me develop this ability ever since." Rin said. Kikyo turned to Inuyasha "Kagome has healing abilities?" she asked Inuyasha shook his head "If she did we would know, she never told us."

Rin glanced up at them "Kagome doesn't have this ability she like you Kikyo is a guardian a type of priestess that is born to protect. Kagome told me I was born to heal." Ayame's whimpers began to stop the color came back to her. Rin stopped and looked over to Koga, "She will live, she will be very sore and probably in a lot of pain, but she will not die" 

Koga turned to his back to them all "Thanks" his voice was low, "Anything for a friend." Rin said cheerily she turned toward Jaken "Okay Master Jaken lets return to Lord Sesshomaru." Rin skipped back towards her Lords camp.

* * *

Morning came a string of shouts, curses and bellows of pain came from the mouth of the injured red headed wolf demon. She attempted to sit up but was pulled back down by the force of the pain she felt. Koga who saw her struggling helped her sit up and moved her to lean against a tree.

Ayame turned towards Inuyasha "Thank you for saving my life Inuyasha, I owe you so much." There was no sadness in her voice, no tears in her eyes, just determination and pride.

"You owe me nothing Ayame, I did it because it was the right thing to do, and also because you are a comrade and ally to my pack." He said softly.

"Still, I owe you, without you I would most certainly be dead and unable to return to my family. I suppose you all wish to know what happened." Ayame said looking towards the top of the mountain.

Everyone shook their heads "Fine but you may not like what I have to say so just bear with my story until I am done."

"It began when I was in the south, I heard rumors of Naraku attacking. I heard he had strength unimaginable, but it was not from him but a priestess. I immediately thought of the only person whom I could expect to work with Naraku, but after running into a few of Koga's pack member I was told otherwise. At First I could not believe it, Kagome would never do such a thing, but when they explained all that was wrong I understood. I looked for you Inuyasha to see what was going on but when I made it to your village you had already left for the western lands.

I too decided to leave that's when I heard rumors of Naraku moving eastward and I thought what could he want in the east there is really nothing in these lands. I thought about it and decided to inform my intended and his pack. That is how I came to be her in the eastern lands."

Sango looked at Ayame stopping her "Your intended, but I thought that was Koga?" she said confused.

Ayame looked around the campsite "That was nothing it was a mere miscalculation on my part as the wolf princess of the white tribe, and a promise that was based on childish illusion. About a year ago my grandfather told me he wanted to pass his station to me, which meant I truly had to grow up and accept my responsibilities. I began to search for a suitable mate and found one in Kano the prince of the black tribe. He is strong, confident and knows how to be fair to his people. He is the second son of the leader of his tribe, but this is beside the point

* * *

**"Flashback"**

The day was bright as Ayame reached the homestead of the black tribe at the highest peak on the mountain. Everyone was jovial at her arrival, but Ayame was not there to enjoy the wonderful celebration to honor her and her intended. As soon as she saw Kano she rushed towards him pleading with him to listen to her.

"Kano you have to move you people out of the mountain and fast. An unimaginable evil is fast approaching and once it arrives it will destroy everyone and everything in its path." Ayame said tears streaming down her face.

Kano with his deep hazel eyes, his bronzed skin, his light brown hair in a high pony tail, looked at Ayame in shock. "How do you know this Ayame?" he asked quite serious uncharacteristic of his happy go lucky attitude.

"The evil that is coming is the one that destroyed Koga's pack." She said avoiding his gaze. Koga was a sore topic for the both of them and they tried to avoid any conversations with him as the topic.

"I trust you Ayame, I will have the pack gather their things and move out today. Do you think your clan has any room to spare?" He asked a glint of mischief in his eyes. Ayame smiled and through her arms around him.

Kano had his pack move as swiftly as they could down the mountain, but he, Ayame and a few guards stayed to see what the evil truly was.

The night fell an eerie silence, spiritual energy filled the night and within seconds Kagome void and lifeless appeared, she set her sights on Ayame. She attacked swiftly Ayame dodging the attacks.

Naraku and his minions attacked the others, violently and without mercy. There were only a few guards, and they were slaughtered quickly. Ayame spotted Kano on the mountain top battling with one of Naraku's servants. Ayame ran as fast as she could, she needed to protect him.

They were both at the mountain top surrounded by demons, thirsting for blood, they were right at the edge of the cliff, nothing below except for a river so far down no one would survive the fall. Kagome move and stood in front of them. "Kagome please don't do this, this is not you. Fight whatever hold Naraku has on you." Ayame pleaded over and over again. A glint lit in Kagome's eyes Naraku signaled his demons to attack, spiritual energy rose from Kagome a barrier it was around Ayame and Kano.

The demons attacked and Ayame saw as Kagome was pushed farther and farther towards the cliffs edge until the demons pushed her over. There was no scream emitted from Kagome there was nothing. The barrier was gone. Ayame raced to the edge and saw nothing. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by demons and a scream erupting from Naraku.

* * *

Ayame turned to Inuyasha "I am so sorry Inuyasha there was nothing I nor Kano could do to save her." This time tears fell from her eyes, and Inuyasha ran.

Sango took hold of Shippo who began to wail at the loss of his mother, and the sure loss of his father. Miroku stood his hand on Sango's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Kikyo stood facing away from them tears sliding down her face.

Ayame turned to Koga "I need to go back to the mountain, I need to find Kano I need to know he is alive." Koga looked at her, his face was stoic, he did not answer nor show any indication of feeling. He was stunned that Kagome was gone from this world, he thought of her as a dear friend and sister. But, that was not the only pain that he felt. His heart ached as he saw Ayame, pinning for reassurance of the life of her intended, a man that was not himself.

Days passed Inuyasha had still not returned and at this point everyone was sure that he was gone and never coming back. Sesshomaru had taken over the pack since their alpha had fled; he agreed with Ayame and decided to travel up the mountain.

When they reached the peak there was nothing there, no signs of life or survival. Ayame held back her tears as she sought shelter in Koga's embrace. She would get revenge for the death of her friend and for the death of her intended.


	4. Numb

Come undone Chapter 4

Numb

* * *

She awoke in an unfamiliar place, it was bright, there were glowing figures sitting at a large wooden table, turned toward her direction. She could not make out their faces, because of the brightness, she closed her eyes and reopened them, the light had faded and she saw the faces of magnificent and indescribable beings to her left and what appeared to be demons and humans sitting together on her right.

The most beautiful female she had ever seen stood and walked over to her clasping her hands in her own. "Welcome Kagome, I am glad I get to meet you, I just wish it would have been under different circumstances." The women spoke her beautiful charcoal eyes lit up, her long flowing raven tresses appearing as soft as silk; the decadent kimono she wore showed she was of royalty. A large demon came to stand next to the women; he took Kagome's hand in his own. He seemed familiar just like the women but she could not put her fingers on whom or what they reminded her of.

The demon spoke, his silvery white hair in a high pony tail, a crescent moon on his forehead and two claw marks like stripes on his cheeks. "It is a great honor to meet the one who fixed all that had been undone in my absence. " The demon took her hand and kissed it lightly "I am very proud that my son found you."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused at everything that was going on. One of the beings to her left began to speak. "Life is never fair young priestess, and many do not get a second chance. You who can cross through time and who has healed many wounds with your selflessness do not deserve what happened to you. " 

Kagome turned to face the being hanging on its every word. "We cannot give you your soul back for it belongs to one who is already living. But we can give you a soul of your own filled with your purity and strength; we will give you the gift of life as your own person."

Before Kagome could say anything she was enveloped in darkness

* * *

She awoke in a hut, the sound of shuffling feet made its way to her ears. "Ah you are awake; you have been asleep for so long I did not believe you would make it through." The women who spoke was beautiful she had golden hair tied high in a bun; she was wearing a simple green kimono that brought out the glowing paleness of her skin.

"Who are you?, Who , Who am I"  
"I am Akina, I am an earth demon, I live in the village with many orphaned children, and a few families that come from villages attacked by demons, and you are Kagome a priestess from a village far from here. You were hurt and wound up in my village; I have cared for you for nearly a month." Akina said.

"Kagome" The name fell from her lips, it sounded so familiar, it sparked something a memory or a dream, but she could not grasp it.

"I will help you while you are here. I will teach you some of what I know, healing and fighting and such so that you can defend yourself if you choose to leave this place. You may stay in my hut; the only thing I ask is you help out when needed in the village. I know this must seem scary or daunting because you have no recollection of your past, but you will get through this I promise." Akina said as she handed Kagome a bowl of soup.

"How do you know so much about me if I am not from here?" Kagome asked, as she slowly sipped her soup.

"The God's told me, they have instructed me to care for you and that is what I shall do. Now eat up before we go out on our afternoon errands." Akina said taking her own bowl and beginning to eat.

* * *

Two days Kagome had spent in the small village and she had found her knack at the end of the second day. Akina had told her to watch over the village children a mixture of humans and demons and even two half demon children. When Kagome met them they would argue, and fight. The humans fought with the demon children and then they both ganged up on and fought with the half demon children. Kagome quickly put a stop to it and explained to the children about a magnificent half-demon who helped save the world.

She had no idea where the story came from, but after the children realized how foolish they had been to fight amongst each other. From then on Kagome had been in charge of taking the children out to play, or telling them stories while the adults of the village and Akina worked.

Akina watched smiling at the girl who so affectionately cared for the children, she and the young priestess had developed quite a friendship, and she was happy to see the more she interacted with the children the more she was able to recall about her life even if she did not realize it yet.

Another month moved quickly spring had arrived and the village was going to celebrate with a feast, the children were going to put on a small show for everyone. Everyone in the village was content and they could not wait for the evening's festivities.

* * *

Two months two fucking months had passed and he hated it, he hated himself, he hated the world, he just wanted to die. But he couldn't, the day Ayame had told them of Kagome's tragic end he fled, he was ready to die, because in his heart he had felt it, he had felt her slip from the world, and to one he could never reach. He left his group for three weeks, hunting down and killing demon after demon hoping one would end his life, then one night he felt it. It was the spark of life, the bond he had with Kagome it was there he could feel it.

He could feel it move his soul, she was alive, and he wanted so desperately to find her, to see her, to hold her and to never ever let her go. Now that he knew she was alive he would be damned if any other person or demon in the world would take her from him.

He reunited with his pack and explained to them everything, he saw the look in their eyes, they believed he had lost it but he hadn't he was as sane and alert as he ever could be. They humored him though and decided they would follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant getting Kagome back. But it had been two months two horrible lonely grueling months. There was no trace of her anywhere, no rumors of a wandering priestess, and no rumors of a void soulless human wandering forests. There was nothing, his pack was tired, his brother grew restless, they were out of food and the hunt had become scarce, they were also out of supplies.

They got lucky when they had been traveling along a river; they found some human villagers who were kind enough to approach Inuyasha and his pack without hostility. They spoke of their village of the peacefulness of it and how they welcomed wayward travelers, humans, demons, and even half demons. This surprised them all, but they decided it would be nice to be in a village where they were welcomed.

They followed them to the village and were greeted by the smells of vast amounts of food, and the beautiful sight of decorations. The villagers explained their celebration to everyone and they were glad that they would have some time to relax. They were invited to stay in huts designated for travelers; it surprised everyone that even Sesshomaru decided to stay in the village.

* * *

Once everyone had settled in they went out and were led to the village leader to their surprise it was a demon.

"I welcome you to my village; it is so nice to see familiar faces." She said although many of them were confused by what the demon said. "Ah how you have grown Sesshomaru, I remember when you were but a pup running around wreaking havoc in the western lands." Sesshomaru stood still and said nothing to the demon.

"Oh and look if it is not little Rin it has been far too long since we last me." Akina said at which Sesshomaru growled and stood in front of her. "Do not be upset Sesshomaru you may not know this but I met Rin once a very long time ago when she was wondering in the forest, I directed her back home but I see she did not listen." At this Rin covered her mouth as her memory flashed back to a time when she was very young.

"Oh and look if it's not Miroku the Priest, I have never met you this is true but I met you father and your mother and they both were beautifully tragic, I hope the same fate does not befall you and your young demon slayer." This comment caused Sango to Blush and Miroku to contemplate.

"The Priestess Kikyo freed from her chains of death, I see that life suits you far better." Kikyo did not respond instead she looked away.

Akina laughed and turned to the wolf prince and princess "How tragic the both of you, Koga I know your father taught you better, but of course boys will be boys I suppose. Ayame it has been what five years since I saw you last, and look at you now mature, beautiful, and yet still broken."

"Akina it is a pleasure to see you again." Ayame said with a bow, receiving a slight bow of the head from Akina.

"And last but not least the pup and his kit. You are lost my boy very lost, but maybe you shall find what it is you have lost, sooner than you think." Inuyasha growled.

Akina laughed again "please do get comfortable, the festivities for tonight are going to be even better than I expected. Oh and Inuyasha please refrain from breaking anything in the village if you must stake your claim do it in the forest away from my sensitive nose."

* * *

They watched her leave "What the fuck was that stupid wench talking about, staking claims, she is an idiot" Inuyasha spat.

A small human child came up to the group and looked at Inuyasha covering his mouth "You're in trouble mister" The kid said causing everyone in the group to laugh.

"And why am I in trouble you little brat?" Inuyasha asked irritated with the small child.

"Because you're not supposed to say bad word nope that's what she said," The child continued his face tinged red with anger.

"And who said this? Whoever it is guess what they are not the boss of me. SO go back to you mother kid." Inuyasha said turning around.

"But Kagome-onee-chan said not to say words like that you have to apologize "Inuyasha stopped immediately his eyes flashing between red and gold, the little kid stood their unafraid.

Rin moved quickly kneeling in front of the child "Onii-chan can you please take us to your Kagome-onee-chan?" Rin asked sweetly the little boy blushed and nodded. Sesshomaru watched the interaction and smiled his Rin would make a great mother one day.

They followed the little boy when they heard voices singing mostly off key. They saw someone kneeling in front of the children in a pink Kimono decorated with butterflies. The little boy ran over to the girl in the kimono.

"Kagome-onee-chan that man over their said lots of bad words right in front of me, and he won't apologize." The little boy said in a sing song voice.

Everyone that stood behind them was silent; they could not move could not breathe. They waited, until the girl spoke it was like music to their ears.

"Akito-chan don't worry he will apologize." She said as she stood up, she turned around and looked at the group of people who were standing behind her; they looked as if they had seen a ghost. "Which one was is Akito-chan?" Kagome asked her voice sweet, her dark brown eyes ablaze.

"That one with the puppy ears." Kagome looked up Gold Clashed with Brown. Kagome's heart raced she did not know why, all she knew was that she knew those eyes, she had seen them before.

Inuyasha couldn't move he couldn't believe it; there she was alive, so full of life her cheeks dusted red from her apparent anger, her brown eyes set on him a look to kill, the kimono wrapped around her lithe figure so gracefully. He could not speak, he forgot how to form words, he could not move, he forgot how to work his body. He stood there like an idiot while she marched straight up to him and poked him in the chest. "Who do you think you are coming into our village and using your foul vocabulary in front of the children?" She said each word a poke to his chest.

He gave a toothy smirk, yep this was his Kagome, he pulled her towards him, and she yelped in surprise, he inhaled deeply her cherry blossom and vanilla scent before pulling back and crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

Maybe I should have named this chapter reunited and it feels so good. Lol

Read Check

Enjoy Check

Review (YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO)


	5. Lonely Days

Come Undone Chapter five

Lonely Days

* * *

Kagome was confused, the half-demon was kissing her, she tried to pull back but he refused to let her go. He finally did allowing her to catch her breath. She stepped hard on his foot.

"Oww Fuck What was that for Kagome?" he asked annoyed that she hurt him.

"First of All don't swear in front of the children. Second how do you know me, because I am sure if we met I would remember you. Third why did you kiss me?" She said the last part softly as her eyes darted to the smirking faces of the people behind you.

Inuyasha stood before her he place his thumb and index finger under her chin. "First let me say I am sorry for swearing in front of the kids. Second I have known you for so long Kagome. And third I kissed you because I have missed you so much. You don't even know how much pain I have been through. Lastly I will continue to kiss you whenever I want because you are mine." He said leaning down to kiss her, this time it was a soft peck on the lips.

Kagome blushed and quickly pushed Inuyasha away, the children behind her giggled. She turned to them "Children why don't you go home and help you parents for a while, I need to speak with these people." The children nodded and ran off to their homes. Kagome turned to the villages guests eyeing them, they seemed familiar, yet she could not place any of them.

She looked toward Sango who held Shippo tightly; the young kit had tears in his eyes. Kagome walked over to her slowly stopping and gazing at Shippo, for some reason she opened her arms and beckoned the kit into her embrace.

Shippo leapt with fervor, and nuzzled into Kagome's arms. Kagome was entranced images of her and Shippo together, snuggling at night, chatting happily in the day. Memories flooded back and she could not stop the tears that came to her eyes as she looked into Shippo's eyes.

"Oka-san I missed you" The kit cried. Kagome held him closer, "Shippo I am sorry for leaving you I won't ever leave you again I promise." Kagome whispered to him kissing the top of his head.

Inuyasha and the other watched all enchanted by the seen before them; though Kagome may not have recognized them at least they now knew that some and maybe all of her memories could be regained.

Inuyasha gazed on happy that his adopted son and his intended mate were reunited; he wanted to be included in the embrace, but thought better of it.

* * *

Kagome had led them all to Akina's hut so that she could discuss all that was happening today. She was thoroughly confused, she knew she had known this people, especially since she gained some parts of her memory back, but she did not know how she came to be her in this small village. If all these people were her allies how did they get separated?

Akina welcomed only Kagome, Shippo who clung to her desperately, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to enter the hut. Ayame and Koga were instructed to help the villagers finish preparations, Kikyo and Jaken were to look after the children, and she sent Sesshomaru and Rin off to do whatever they liked.

Akina smiled at the small group before her and turned towards Kagome. "My dear I know there are many questions you are yearning to ask so please feel free"

"Well first, I know you are Shippo, but who are the rest of you. I am sorry that I don't remember I know I should but I just can't" Kagome said frustrated at her predicament.

Sango looked at her a small smile on her lips "Don't worry with time you will remember, I am Sango and we have been friends for six years, we have traveled and fought together, you are like my sister." Sango took a breath and continued "Honestly I do not know how you were taken from us, or what happened before you came to being this village. But if there was any way we could have saved you, we would have." The tears came Sango could not control them.

Kagome stood and quickly embraced the girl. Her head began to spin, a voices shouting in her head, images of the girl before by her side slaying demons. Memories flooded back of them sitting by the fire sharing personal stories and secrets.

Kagome let go of Sango, Placing a hand to her head "Are you alright Kagome" Sango asked concerned for her friend. Kagome slowly opened her eyes "I am fine sorry, just memories, coming back I think."

Miroku moved kneeling in front of Kagome he took her hands in his earning a growl from Inuyasha, but Miroku did not let go. "Lady Kagome this is so much like the first time we met. So I think I will try it one more time." A hand slipped to Kagome's back side causing her to gasp. "Will you please do me the honor of bearing my ch…?" Before Inuyasha could move, before Sango could slap him, Kagome hit him on the head, "I told you once before Miroku no I meant it plus don't you have someone to bear your children already." Kagome said throwing a sly glance at Sango who blushed madly.

"Miroku" Inuyasha growled from his seated potion by the door. Miroku turned to him "Hey If there was any way to get her to remember me that would be it"

Inuyasha said nothing but glared at him. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Hey what he did was bad but what you did was worse" She said her anger causing a flush to her cheeks.

Akin chuckled "And what did that boy do that has caused you such anger Kagome-chan?" she asked. Kagome took her seat next to Akina and looked down a blush coming to her cheeks before she spoke "He kissed me in front of everyone," Kagome said lowly but Akina hear and laughed.

Inuyasha turned to her "So" he said

"How can you say so? You kissed me and I don't even know you. I don't care if you know me, I was confused and pissed off" She yelled. Inuyasha stood up abruptly and grabbed her. She began to kick and scream as he threw her over his shoulder, and ran out of the hut.

* * *

Akina looked at Sango and Miroku "I am sure both of your parents would be proud." She looked between them "Miroku you have picked a fine young women to have your children, and let me assure you that you both will have many." Akina stood and walked out of the hut going to finish any last minute details for the festival.

Miroku looked at Sango "She's right" Sango turned still blushing "Right about what" asks her eyes down cast her hands in her lap. Miroku scooted closer to her "My mother and father would be proud. You are amazing women Sango." She looks up at him and smiles "Your amazing to you knows" He nodded and gave her a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Let me go, let me go" Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't listen until they were miles away from the village in a clearing right next to a hot spring.

He set her down gently. "Hey what is with you?" She asked angered. Inuyasha was frustrated he had about had it with her, and her whining and the fact that out of everyone she did not remember him.

"Shut up already" Inuyasha said trying to stay calm.

"Who do you think you are telling me to shut up you brought me against my will and you want me to be okay with it?" She yelled.

He walked over to her a glint in his eyes that made her freeze "Look I am gonna tell you this once and only once shut up. I want you to listen to what I have to say okay." She nodded and sat down he back against a tree.

Inuyasha looked at her, and moved to sit in front of her "Why can't you remember me?" he asked his voice in a whine.

Kagome looked at him and shook her head "I don't know?" She whispered it hurt her to see he was in pain.

"Shippo hugs you and you remember him, you hug Sango and you remember her, that fucking pervert gropes you and you remember him. I fucking kiss you not once but fucking twice and you still can't even recall my name can you." He was frustrated and not at her but at himself for allowing this situation to happen.

Kagome threw her arms around him "I am sorry, I am sorry I can't remember you. I know I should my heart is yelling at my brain telling it to remember but I can't" Kagome said tears coming out of her eyes.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his Kagome and held her to him. Though she did not remember him they still shared a bond, and at least she was safe her in his arms.

Kagome did not let go but she pulled back to look into his golden eyes. She wanted to remember the man that held her, she yearned to know there past, what they meant to one another, but the harder she tried to remember the farther her memories seem to fly. Kagome's suddenly had the urge to lean forward and kiss him. She blushed at the thought.

Inuyasha watched as her cheeks tinted that cute pink, and wondered what she was thinking about. "Wench what are you thinking about." He asked his voice low and tender. Kagome knew she should have been mad at him for calling her that, but somewhere in her mind and heart she knew it was not bad merely playful.

Kagome looked at the top of his head and saw his cute ears swiveling around. She reached up and touched them, massaging them gently as not to hurt him. "What's with you and my ears women, the first time we met you wanted to touch them, every time were alone you want to touch them, and even when you don't remember me"

Kagome giggled and reached up higher hearing him pure, she didn't realize her shifting higher , made her kimono covered breasts come right before his eyes, and though the kimono was on her at this angel it only highlighted her curves. Inuyasha whined as he felt his lust begin to take over.

Kagome looked back down at him concerned "Did I hurt you I am so sorry." She said. Inuyasha shook his head "No you didn't, god do you even know what you do to me?" He asked more to himself than to her. Kagome was trapped in his eyes and her heart soared, she kissed him.

Inuyasha was surprised at first but then gave into the sweet temptation that was Kagome. They both pulled back for air and Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin.

"Kagome I need to tell you something Okay, even if you don't remember me I want to tell you. " Kagome nodded and waited for him to continue.


	6. Missing You

v

Come Undone Chapter Six

Missing You

* * *

"Kagome I know you don't remember me, I know you don't remember what we have been through together so let me tell you we have had our good times, our bad times and our fucking amazing times." He said with a smirk she could tell he was remembering something.

"We have traveled together for six year Kagome, and I know you can't remember but I hurt you. I have hurt you so many times emotionally, and I have let you get hurt physical cause I can screw up sometimes. I know I hurt you when I went to see Kikyo and Kagome for the longest time I wanted to tell you, there is nothing between her and I. Fuck she can't hold a candle to you. "He said and Kagome smiled brightly

"The day you were taken from me almost drove me insane. I wanted to die; this is my entire fault Kagome. I won't ever be able to forgive myself" he said looking down.

"I love you so much that it burns, I never tell you because there are too many fucking things in the way, my obligation to Kikyo, to restoring the jewel, to killing Naraku. I couldn't be with you, there was too much at stake, what if our relationship made Kikyo come after you or Naraku, god knows you are my biggest weakness." He said nuzzling her neck.

"But now I know what it's like to lose you and I can't lose you again or I will die. I need you Kagome I love you so much. I need you to know that, no matter what I love you and I want to be with you. But after this I don't think I can. I can't protect you, all I ever do is hurt you or get you hurt." He said her brown eyes filled with shock.

"You have to go back to your time Kagome, You can't stay here anymore. I won't let you." He let her go and stood up looking at the hot spring.

Kagome looked at his back and though of everything he said suddenly everything seemed to come at her at once, the day they met, him trying to kill her, working together to find the jewel she shattered, trying to defeat Naraku. Her love for him overflowed in her mind and in her soul. She stood behind him and hugged him.

"No" She simply said. His body stiffened.

"What do you mean no?" He asked not turning to look at her.

"I am most definitely not going home, I am staying here with you Inuyasha" She said and he spun around in her grasp.

She giggled at his expression he looked confused. "Inuyasha you listen and listen well. We have been together for six years, six long heart wrenching years. I have been waiting so long for you to say you love me and now that you have there is no way I am leaving you." She leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"I love you Inuyasha, you are my best friend, my protector, my provider, my only love. Yes our relationship hasn't been smooth, and yes we fight a lot, but if we didn't I would worry you really didn't care. "Kagome looked into his eyes love burning deep. 

Inuyasha had to be strong he had to show her he was right. "Kagome you can't stay here I am not worthy to protect you. Even when I thought I was I couldn't you would be better off without me."

Kagome felt the tears sting at her eyes "No I am not better off without you I need you Inuyasha. Please please don't make me leave I need you" 

He couldn't take it her tears were too much he wiped them away and kissed her. She kissed him back a fire igniting with in her, she needed him in the most intimate of ways, she wanted to show him how much she loved him.

Inuyasha smelt her arousal and it hit him so fast his own need was arising. They pulled away to breath Kagome's lips swollen, her cheeks red, her chest heaving up and down trying to catch her breath.

Kagome gathered her courage as she began to untie her obi, Inuyasha watched in shock. "Kagome we can't he whispered." She looked up at him confused.

"I want to believe me I want to but we can't you're in the middle of your heat cycle you could get pregnant." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

She completely removed her Kimono leaving herself bear for his golden gaze. He watched the beauty before him, her chocolate brown eyes warm and full of love, her lips red and swollen from their heated kiss, her long raven hair spilling over her shoulders, down over her breasts, her saw her pert pink nipples poking out from behind the hair, and he groaned, he is eyes traveled down her beautiful milky white skin.

She began to walk towards the hot spring she looked over her shoulder a come hither look in her eyes, "bathe with me" was all she said and in a matter of seconds Inuyasha disrobed and followed his women.

* * *

Koga watched as Ayame helped the village women knead dough, she looked so content happily chatting with them, and it brought Koga some comfort that she was not deviling on the death of her intended. At that thought he wanted to growl he wanted to punch something, of course he had been the one to tell her how foolish the promise was he had once made to her, but he never thought she would go look for another.

For the longest time he knew to whom Kagome belonged to, he could see it in her eyes, but he never stopped going around, because in all honesty the pack that Inuyasha had banded together had become somewhat like a family to him, although he would never voice this aloud. He found riling up Inuyasha whenever he came around to visit Kagome, was fun almost as if they were brothers.

He had come to look at Kagome as a sister, someone whom he could count on for help if he ever needed it. He had long since dropped any idea of them actually having a relationship, and he hoped that in passing Ginta or Hakkaku would have told Ayame as much. But she hadn't waited for him, maybe it truly was the need to take over her pack and find a suitable mate, but that still shouldn't have mattered she was bound by word to Koga and word is law.

Sighing Koga walked over to the women and game them his trade mark smile causing the married women to giggle and the unmarried to blush.

Ayame sensed his presence but refused to turn around and face him, after all why should she. They were not friends, not pack mates; they were nothing to one another. Koga walked over to her ignoring the annoyance that flowed off of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Ayame looks like you are having fun" he said trying to stir up a conversation.

Ayame would have none of this though, she did not turn to him, did not even spare the slightest of glances. "Koga if you would not mind, could you leave I am trying to help and you are doing nothing but distracting the work." 

Koga sighed and turned away, he would have to come up with something, anything to get her to talk to him. He wanted to know what he had missed in the three years since he had last seen her. He wanted to know the whole story not the sorry excuse she had given when Inuyasha rescued her.

* * *

Kikyo had taken her group of children into one of the huts, and showed them how to meditate, the girls stayed watching the priestess in wonder, and the boys ran out of the hut to torture Jaken.

* * *

Rin watched as her Lord drank some of the tea Akina had left for them to have inside the hut they were residing in. It was larger than the ones in the village, and was on a hill, next to a field of flowers overlooking the small village. Rin sighed as she watched Sesshomaru take another sip of his tea. His eyes trained on her, only closing to savor the flavor of his drink.

"I hope she is okay, I mean after Inu-onii-chan ran away with her like that who knows what can happen." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her and shrugged.

"Do you not care, what happens, Kagome-onee-chan could get hurt, or she could hurt Inu-onii-chan." She said with a huff.

Sesshomaru placed his cup down and growled in annoyance. "Why do you refer to him like that?" He asked annoyed at the cute nickname she had given his otouto. Rin turned and glared at him, not understanding his anger.

"He is my Inu-onii-chan, the times you left me in the village, he and Kagome-onee-chan cared for me as if I was their family, so I consider them mine." She said "Why does it bother you so much?"

Sesshomaru growled, Rin moved to sit by his side, pouring him another glass of tea. "It shouldn't bother you my lord, he is after all your family, would you rather me call him Inuyasha or Lord Inuyasha?" She asked earning another round of irate growls from him. "Honestly I tell you everything you wish to hear and yet you with hold so much from me."

Sesshomaru leaned down so he was eye to eye with Rin "It bothers me that you refer to him in such a familiar manner, weather it is calling him your onii or calling him by his name, it is so familiar as if you two have a relationship, and yet you always refer to me by my Lord."

It finally clicked in Rin's head, he was jealous of how familiar she was with Inuyasha. She smiled "But what you would have me call you if you do not want me to refer to you as my Lord, which might I point out to you, you are."

"I am what?" Sesshomaru asked his gaze darting from her eyes to her lips. "You are mine and you are my lord. But if you wish to have a familiar name then I shall give you one. My Fluffy-chan" She said with a giggle.

Sesshomaru growled "Fluffy what about me is fluffy?" He growled out.

"Why Mokomoko-san of course she said with a giggle" earning yet another growl from Sesshomaru. He attacked her lips kissing her deeply. She felt her back hit the floor gently. Sesshomaru continued to assault her mouth licking her bottom lip she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside coaxing hers out to play. Becoming bold and began to explore his mouth, brushing her tongue over his fangs causing her to shiver, in delight. Sesshomaru allowed her to pull back for air, as he watched her swollen lips beckoning him to continue.

"You are right Rin, I am yours, but you will not call me Fluffy." He said nipping at her neck. "Then what shall I call you?" She asked breathlessly

"Call me by my given name as I call you by yours. Cause though you are mine, you are also my lady, and yet I still call you Rin" He said as he sat up and began to drink his tea. Rin Smiled brightly, she sat up, and as her Sesshomaru put the cup down she pounced on him, attacking his lips fervently, before he could respond she pulled away. "Well my Sesshomaru, I am still worried about my onii and onee "

Sesshomaru grabbed before she knew it she was underneath him again. "I would stop worrying about them and worry about yourself"

* * *

*Lemon Warning*

Inuyasha sat in the warm water Kagome on his lap, they were engaged in a heated kiss, and Inuyasha's hands were where on Kagome's breasts. She was on fire at his touch she moaned into his mouth. She rocked her body against his arousal. Causing a growl to erupt from Inuyasha, he pulled back looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha" She whined and the damn of control he had was lost he needed to have her, he picked her up out of the water and moved her to the She was on her hands and knees. His fingers moved over her stomach causing her to arch her back and moan out his name. It was music to his ears. His fingers found her moist center; she thrashed about under him moaning louder and louder. He massaged her clit and he watched back arched and she threw her head back . He moaned as he felt her become even more wet, he slowly guided his finger inside her careful of his claws.

"Inuyasha" she called out as she arched her back higher his finger slipping in and out in slow torturous movements. Inuyasha slipped a second finger in and began to thrust faster as he suckled her nipples. Watching her movements hearing her call out her name, he was losing control he could feel his demon rising. He saw Kagome wither beneath him, and smirked she was ready for him.

He growled as he moved his member to her slick opening, and slowly began to push himself in, letting her adjust to him, she winced when he was completely in. He began to move thrusting in and out of her slowly at first but her moan for him to move faster.

Inuyasha moved within her tight cavern until they both cried out, he filled her with his seed, and bit down on the apex of her neck marking her as his.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed to this story, I am truly grateful.

Okay so I got a question from someone asking about the title to the chapters. All the title and the title of the story are names of songs which I don't own. I am using them because the song really sets the mode for the chapter, so if you want know the artist and song just ask and I will tell.

Second I am continuing my other stories the chapter will be out soon, I am just so in luv with this one right now. So anyone who hasn't read my other stories please do.


	7. All I Ever Wanted

Come Undone Chapter 7

All I ever wanted

* * *

Kagome awoke in a sweet embrace, Inuyasha's arm over her waist pulling her to his bare chest tightly, his claws making smooth circular motions on her stomach. She turned over to face her beloved half demon, a smile that reached her eyes shone so brightly, yet his eyes though filled with love, were also filled with worry and concern. Kagome gently stroked his cheek, "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Inuyasha's hand kept moving against her stomach as he looked into her eyes "Kagome you, we shouldn't have mated." Kagome was taken aback by his words hurt that he was regretting the best moment of her entire life. She tried to push away from him, but he pulled her closer nuzzling into her neck and licking the mate mark causing her to ignite like a flame.

"I love you women you better believe that, but you could be carrying a pup Kagome, and right now that is just not such a good idea." He said trying to make her understand. Kagome just stared at him brightly "Would you be that upset if I am carrying your child Inuyasha?" She asked determined to know what was on his mind.

Inuyasha shook his head "Course not, I would be happy but, then it makes me nervous. If you are carrying my pup…" He paused stressing the word pup. "He will know I would do anything to protect you both, this could be the advantage he was seeking Kagome." He said she smiled at him and placed her had on her tummy gently looking down "I see, but we both would know no matter what papa would protect us and mama would protect our little pup and papa to." She said cooing at her stomach "Mama won't leave papa to fight alone and he can't make her leave cause if he tries to he will be in more trouble than Naraku could ever give." Inuyasha chuckled at her and she looked towards him fear still in his golden eyes.

"That's not all is it Inuyasha, there is something else you're not telling me. Please don't keep anything from me." She pleaded Inuyasha took her hand in his other hand resting atop the one she had on her stomach. "I am afraid Kagome, I don't know how to be a great father, I mean I am not the best for someone to look up to, and I don't even know how to raise a kid." He said shaking his head.

Kagome offered him a sweet kiss "But Inuyasha you are already an amazing father, and besides that foul mouth of yours your perfect." Inuyasha looked at her still not believing her words. "Look at Shippo, he looks to you as his father and I his mother, neither of us knew what we were doing, but we love him protect him, you provide for him and keep him safe. He looks up to you even if his stubbornness won't let him say it, which reminds me of someone else's stubbornness." She said with a small laugh. "I just hope that if I am pregnant, it won't change anything between Shippo and us, I love him as my own and I think of him as my son." She said looking towards the direction of the village. "Of course it won't, I bet he will be happy to have a sibling to watch over, after all the kit does take after me so protecting is in his nature."

Inuyasha scooped up his naked mate, and brought her to the hot spring to bath and relax what he was sure were sore muscles. The bath was sensual but not in a lusty way, it was calm and full of love, the small touches and kisses they shared as they bathed were pouring with their love for one another.

When their bath was done they gathered their discarded clothes and headed back to the village.

* * *

*Lime warning*

Sesshomaru had her beneath him trailing kisses from her jaw to her coaler bone, grazing his fangs over her heated flesh. He thought he could control his burning hunger for Rin, but he was wrong. Her fragile body, called to him begging for his touch for his lust. His hands untied the knot of her obi, allowing it to revel the sheer white fabric beneath that clung to her body. His gazed traveled to the mounds of flesh he yearned to suckle as if he were a starving pup, down her stomach to her cute navel, over her child bearing hips, causing him to groan with the thought of her bearing his offspring. His eyes traveled lower to her covered heat, he could smell the spicy scent of her arousal and wanted nothing more than to give in and take her, but he would not. He would instead appreciate the beauty before him.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru the lust in his eyes telling her what he needed, she wanted to give in but she knew that she couldn't they were on a mission, and their union would have to wait until it was over. But her Sesshomaru, Her Lord, her lover, could bring her pleasure in other ways without mating this much she knew, and she would not deny him what she so willingly offered.

Sesshomaru began to suckle on her right nipple the fabric rustling over her tender spot, accompanied by the grazing of his fangs and the wetness of his mouth caused her to moan out. He began to pull and pinch at the other before switching and suckling on it.

"Sesshomaru" She called out loudly. Urging him on, his lips traveling down her covered flesh, leaving hot kisses, until he came to her covered center. He buried his nose inhaling her scent, the smell of her arousal and her sweet virginity, he could barely contain himself. His arousal straining against his clothing. He slid his tongue over the dark curls eliciting moans of ecstasy from Rin. Her legs parting more he lapped at her cover clit, and down the entrance of her womanhood, slowly. Rin couldn't take it anymore; she exploded in pleasure, screaming out Sesshomaru's name, much to his enjoyment.

His male pride soured at the thought of his name being the only one she would ever utter when she was being pleasured, and being the only male to ever know the deepest secrets of the women below him.

She sat up catching Sesshomaru off guard she kissed him deeply; she had an idea she wanted to pleasure him to. Her hand slipped down to his arousal she ran her fingers up and down the covered length, causing him to growl her name.

"I thought when I spoke to your brother, you would understand to, if you wish to stake your claim on the women take her into the forest, the villagers sent me up her cause they thought you were killing her." Akina said smirking at the two heated teenagers.

Rin pulled her hand away quickly averting her gaze. Sesshomaru held her closer to him offering nothing but a growl.

"Rin will you please come with me, I have a beautiful Kimono for you to wear tonight." Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and he nodded hesitantly letting her go. She quickly tied her obi and followed Akina out of the hut and towards the village, the flush on her face never dissipating as the human villagers stared in question, and the demons stared knowingly"

* * *

Kikyo and Ayame sat in the Hut when Akina arrived with Rin. Ayame looked at Rin giving her a small sad smile. Kikyo looked to Rin with nothing more than a passing glance, she was not one to judge really but in her mind, humans and demons were not meant to be together, and though she was glad the young girl had found love, she could not accept the fact that it was a demon to which her heart belonged.

"The first night of spring is very important in this village, it is a time of great beginnings, and we offered our hopes and prayers to the heavens to ask for a good yield from our fields, for the reuniting of families, for the beginnings of families, for fertility and just all around happiness. I am happy that you have come to our village at such a time, but I must say your dress will not do. With no offense to your clan Ayame or your heritage Kikyo but we must dress you the correct way."

Akina took out a large box, and set it before her, "I had these brought to me some time ago for you three, they are very important, and I have safe guarded them until your arrival."

Rin looked to Akina "You have been expecting us then, for quite some time."

Akina nodded "It is a gift and a curse, I know before other, but I do not know all nor can I see all, I am given orders and I accomplish them." She said and Rin nodded as the top of the box came off and Akina picked up a beautiful green Kimono. It was decorated with violets and on the inner hem of the kimono sleeve were elaborately embroidered wolf demons.

"Ayame this is a gift from your dear mother, she wished for you to have it upon your mate bonding. But I believe you deserve it now for becoming a wonderful and mature woman. Your parents would be proud." Akina said as she handed the Kimono to Ayame who took it and let her fingers trace over the beautiful fabric.

"For you Kikyo I have this simple yet elegant Kimono, it once belonged to a very powerful priestess who protected the world's most sacred secrets. When her village was attacked she sacrificed herself, and this was all that was left of her." Kikyo took the Kimono it was beautiful, pure white with small kanji on it words of protection and safe guarding.

"And for you Rin I have something very special, I have had it in my possession for centuries. It will not only make you enthralling to Sesshomaru but it will also shock him beyond words." Akina picked up a deep blue Kimono, with silver and gold butterflies running along the Kimono, the fabric was softer then silk; it was amazingly beautiful with vibrant colors and details. Rin was absolutely stunned, and even more so when Akina handed her the hair comb to go with it. It was a pure silver come with small crease ant moons of gold with what appeared to be red claw marks through them. It was the symbol of the house of the west from centuries before, when Sesshomaru's mother and his father had ruled together.

"I can't take this" Rin said pushing the Kimono and comb away

Akina smiled at the bewilderment Rin showed in her eyes. "My dear Rin this is not even a gift from me, it is a gift from someone of much greater power, and you must accept it, she will not be happy to hear you have turned down the gift she gave."

Rin looked at Akina "Who would give me such a gift?"

"Why your future mother, you must understand Rin his mother accepts you very much and wishes for you to take the colors of her household, and the house of the west. You are after all the future lady of the realm." Rin still could not believe it but she took it anyway to show her respect to Sesshomaru's mother.

A few moments later Kagome walked into the hut. "Akina some of the villagers said you wished to see me about tonight?" Akina looked at Kagome who glowed from her union with her mate. Akina smiled "For the second lady of the west I wish to present you with a gift from your mother's house." Akina pulled out a Kimono very decadent and multicolored beautiful pink and yellows, a simple sakura blossom with a crescent moon stitched into the back of the Kimono." Kagome gasped at the beautiful clothing.

"This is from Inuyasha's late mother, one of the finest Kimono's she received during her courting to the late Inu-no-Taisho." Kagome gladly accepted it and smiled. Akina left the girls to change into their outfits.

* * *

Akina found Sango sitting with Miroku her head his shoulder, she had not wanted to disturb them but she needed to give a gift to Sango. She watched the two, the most troubled of them all, fighting against all odd to be together and join for eternity.

"Sango My love, I need you to know I have a feeling that things are going to really get bad once we are done here in this village. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always only have you in my heart." Sango held his cursed hand over her heart. "I am yours and though I can't see the future, I wish to go forth from here and live each day as if it was our last together, I don't know how much longer I will live with Naraku out there and this affliction bestowed upon me.

"Miroku, no matter what you are going to be in my heart, and I won't stop until I fight for you and win. You are under oath not to leave me ever, because if you do I will be sure to follow. "Miroku kissed her, he wished to have her as his wife, to bear his children. He wished to touch her as a man who loved a women should., but he had promised himself he would not touch her until they were bound by religious ceremony, because he would do right by Sango, she was the only person to ever stick by him, to console him, and willing to lay down her life for his.

They kissed a sweet kiss as underneath the afternoon sun, for them they were luck the heaveans heard their true words of love and devotion, and would grant them their wish. They would be together in this life and ever life they lived after.

They parted and Sango stood reluctantly, Miroku let go, Sango's gaze shifted toward a low hanging tree, where a beautiful pink kimono hung, it had patterns of the evening sky, the setting sun, and the soft clouds. Miroku turned and his gaze fell upon the article of clothing and he smiled at a distant memory.


End file.
